Destroying missiles, aircraft, re-entry vehicles and other targets falls into three primary classifications: “hit-to-kill” vehicles, blast fragmentation warheads, and kinetic energy rod warheads. Blast fragmentation and kinetic energy rod warheads are kill enhancement devices that are carried along on the “hit-to-kill” vehicle.
“Hit-to-kill” vehicles are typically launched into a position proximate a re-entry vehicle or other target via a missile such as the NMD System, THAAD, SM3, Trident or MX missile. The kill vehicle is navigable and designed to directly strike the re-entry vehicle to render it inoperable. Countermeasures, however, can be used to avoid the “hit-to-kill” vehicle. Moreover, nuclear or biological warfare bomblets and chemical warfare submunition payloads are carried by some targets threats. If the nuclear payload or more then one of these bomblets or chemical submunition payloads can survive, they would cause heavy casualties even if the “hit-to-kill” vehicle accurately strikes the target.
Blast fragmentation type warheads are designed to be carried by existing missiles. Blast fragmentation type warheads, unlike “hit-to-kill” vehicles, are not navigable. Instead, when the missile carrier reaches a position close to an enemy missile or other target, a pre-made band of metal on the warhead is detonated and the pieces of metal are accelerated with high velocity and strike the target. The fragments, however, are not always effective at destroying the nuclear target and, again, fall out, radiation, biological bomblets and/or chemical submunition payloads survive and cause heavy casualties. Also, a blast fragmentation warhead requires a fuse detection device that must be very accurate. Those types of accuracies in outer space are very difficult to achieve. Other warheads concepts need to be developed.
The textbooks by the inventor hereof, R. Lloyd, “Conventional Warhead Systems Physics and Engineering Design,” Progress in Astronautics and Aeronautics (AIAA) Book Series, Vol. 179, ISBN 1-56347-255-4, 1998, and “Physics of Direct Hit and Near Miss Warhead Technology”, Volume 194, ISBN 1-56347-473-5, incorporated herein by this reference, provide additional details concerning “hit-to-kill” vehicles and blast fragmentation type warheads. Chapter 5 and Chapter 3 of these textbooks propose a kinetic energy rod warhead.
The primary components associated with theoretical kinetic energy rod warhead include a hull, a projectile core or bay in the hull including a number of individual lengthy cylindrical rods or projectiles, and an explosive charge in the hull about the projectile bay. When the explosive charge is detonated, the projectiles are deployed.
Two primary advantages of a kinetic energy rod warhead is that 1) it does not rely on precise navigation as is the case with “hit-to-kill” vehicles and 2) it provides better penetration than blast fragmentation type warheads. To date, however, kinetic energy rod warheads have not been widely accepted nor have they yet been fully deployed. Also, this concept requires a fuse to determine when to deploy the rods. Even though it does not need to be as accurate as the blast fragmentation warhead, it still must be incorporated into the vehicle.
Thus, those skilled in the art have endeavored to modify warheads such as the hit-to-kill vehicle to increase its lethality. Lockheed, for example, proposed a deployable fabric which surrounds the hit-to-kill vehicle and designed to impact a target in the case where the hit-to-kill vehicle does not directly strike and destroy the target. These concepts were only designed for a very small miss distance. Advanced countermeasure threats would defeat such a concept. And, with this design, it is possible for submunitions to escape destruction and thus the deployable fabric design did not gain wide acceptance. Also, the fabric does not penetrate thick payloads when compared to high density rods. The fabric concept is only required to slap the target with an impulse cause a delayed kill. Those types of kills are not accepted today and more lethal concepts are required.